Lady Kitsune
by Tsuki Kyuubi Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto is the proud daughter of Kurama/Kyuubi. She doesn't think much about being a half demon or trying to sigh contracts with humans. But what happens when a demon butler and his young master come to Konoha to meet her. Tell me who you think I should do with pairings in the comments.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, or black butler, just this plot**

Naruto walks around Konoha alone, she doesn't mind it that much anymore. As long as no one messes with her she stays away from people, after all she is the daughter of a demon. Half demon, half human, that is what Naruto is, she looks just like a normal human though. She looks at the kids playing on the playground and walks passed it, they watch her as she leaves. "Hello, um can I get three of these and two of those?" she asks the shop clerk.

"Yes mam, her you go," she hands the bag to her with a face smile; she gives her the best fruit in her shop so she doesn't earn the wrath of the demon princess.

"Thank you," Naruto says and walks away. Naruto got sick and tired of everyone hating her so she showed them what happens when she gets mad.

"Miss?" she hears a girl says.

"Yes?" she bends down to the girl's level.

"Can you spare some food?"

"Of course, here," she takes out an apple and gives the bags to the girl.

She smiles, "thanks you so much!" she runs into an alley and there is a little boy waiting for her and they eat.

"You're welcome," she walks away eating the apple and buys ramen.

"Is that all you eat lady Kitsune?" a man asks her, he is dressed like a butler and is very tall.

"Do I know you, and how do you know that name," she walks up to him, the clerk is scared because Naruto's demon name is Kitsune.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, one hell of a butler, and this is my young master Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian says.

"And how do you know me, and what I am?"

"So this is Kitsune?" Ciel asks.

"I actually go by Naruto here and with all humans," Naruto tells him, "you made a contract with Sebastian, right?"

"Yes I did, Sebastian why are we here again?" Ciel asks impatiently.

"We can here because you ordered me to introduce you to the king and lord of all demons' daughter and this is her, lady Kitsune," he gestures at Naruto.

"You know my father then, would you two like to come to my house, it would be better than standing here, besides we are about to draw a crowd," Naruto says and leads them to her apartment.

Ciel looks around the clean, but very small, apartment, "this is where you live?"

"Yeah, why?" She puts the ramen away, "do you want something to drink?"

"My lady, this isn't becoming for a princess like yourself," Sebastian says, "please give me a few minutes," and with that Sebastian is gone.

"Here," she hands Ciel a cup of Earl Gray.

"Thank you," he takes a drink and she made it perfectly, he never thought a person with her power would make her own tea.

"So where are you from?"

"London," Ciel says, "Sebastian took me through a portal to get here so you have probably never heard of it."

"London England, right? I have never been there but I have heard stories from my father when I was young," Naruto says.

"Oh," there is silence as they drink the tea.

"Did you like the tea?"

"Yes it was very well made," Ciel says, _this is a demon princess she is acting like a child who is looking for someone's approval._

"Lady Kitsune, my lord, shall we move to your new residence?" He picks Ciel up and Naruto walks to the door, Sebastian lowers his arm for her to climb on him so he can carry her.

"What?"

"Allow me to carry you to your new home," he says and picks her up.

"But I am capable of walking," Naruto says.

"Just enjoy the ride," Ciel says, she sighs and Sebastian picks her up.

When they get to the new mansion Naruto looks at it amazed, and when they walk in she is even happier. The mansion is huge and Naruto wants to explore but it is late, "lady Kitsune, I finally found you," a small red fox says as he runs to her.

"Kojima, nice to see you again," Naruto says and pets the red fox.

"Hello Kojima," Sebastian says coldly.

"Sebastian what are you doing here?" The fox turns into a red hair man dressed like Sebastian, except he is wearing the nine tails crest.

"I am following my masters orders and I see you are abandoning yours," both of their eyes glow red.

"Oh god," Naruto says.

"What?"

"Well either, they are going to fight all night or I am going to flip both of them and yell at them," Naruto says.

"You can flip them?!"

"Yes, very easily, want to see?" Ciel nods and she walks up to them.

**Thud**

**Thud**

Both butlers are on the floor and on their backs, she wipes her hands off, "and stop arguing around us, but I want to watch if you fight."

"Yes my lady," Kojima bows to her, he looks at his pocket watch, "my lady it is passed you bed time, come on let's get you ready, shall I show you your rooms or can you find them on your own?"

"I will find them myself," Sebastian says.

"Good night Ciel and Sebastian, see you in the morning," Naruto goes up the stairs and into her room. Kojima gets her undressed and puts a long white shirt on her.

"Good night lady Kitsune," he says as he walks to the door.

"Good night Kojima," Naruto says and goes to sleep.

Sebastian gets Ciel dressed, "so how long shall we stay here my lord?"

"I want to stay here a little longer than expected Sebastian," Ciel say and lies down.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian says and leaves.

"Sebastian," Kojima says.

"Aren't you going to bed, Kojima?"

"I have to prepare for the next day," he says and walks to the kitchen.

"I will assist you, after all my master and I are your guest," Sebastian says.

"Very well," Kojima says.

Kojima goes into Naruto's room and opens the large curtains, "it is time to get up my lady."

Naruto rolls over, "five more minutes."

Kojima leaves and brings in a silver tray with tea and a scone on it, "my lady please wake up." Naruto pulls the blanket close to her and ignores him, Kojima sighs, and he pulls the blanket off of her.

The sudden cold air makes her sit up, "oh my god it cold in here."

"Good morning my lady," he hands her the tea and places his tray by her so she can eat the scone too. He unbuttons her shirt and puts on her a long sleeve white button up shirt with an orange vest, and black shorts, he puts her ninja equipment on her too. He brushes her hair and puts it up in a ponytail, and he ties an orange ribbon around her neck .She finishes the scone and he helps her off the bed.

"Good morning Naruto" Ciel says and she sits at the head of the table, Ciel sits by her.

"Good morning Ciel," she says they eat breakfast.

"My lady, today's schedule at school is team placements," he says.

"Ok thank you, I will be back later today," Naruto says as Kojima and Naruto walk out the door.

"Sebastian, what does she do at this school?"

"She is training to become a ninja, sir."

"Let's go and watch," Ciel says smiling.

"Yes, my lord."

Naruto walks into class and looks for a place to sit; the only seat open is next to Sasuke Uchiha, he brother. Someone started a rumor that she is Sasuke's half-sister so everyone things she is his younger sister, and that is exactly how Sasuke treats her. Kojima walks behind her as she sits by Sasuke, "hello Naruto, what is with the new outfit?"

"I wanted to change my look, too much?"

"No, you're still wearing orange, but less of it so this is an improvement and you meant to say 'is it too much?'"

"Right," Naruto says, Sasuke has been trying to teach her how to talk like a proper lady, Uchiha.

"Good morning Sasuke – Kun," Sakura says, "oh who are you?" she asks Kojima.

"I am Kojima, lady Naruto's fateful servant," he says and bows a little.

"He is my cousin," Naruto says, "he just likes to act like a servant." Naruto doesn't mind telling people she is a half demon but as soon as Kojima says anything about being her servant she gets upset and tells everyone he is her cousin.

"Oh, well it is nice to meet you Kojima," Sakura says flirting. Naruto rolls her eyes at all the girls flirting with Kojima, but he ignores them.

Ciel walks into the class room with Sebastian behind him and they walk to Naruto, "Naruto why do you even bother coming here?"

"Ciel what are you doing here?" Naruto gets up and stands face to face with him.

"I wanted to see what you do at school, so we followed you," Ciel says.

"Genin only, Ciel, so without the headband you can't be here, Sebastian that goes for you too," everyone stares at them; most of the girls are preparing new fan clubs.

"Then why is Kojima here?"

"I am a ninja as well," Kojima holds out his headband, "I am a ninja instructor's assistant."

Kiba walks behind Naruto and pushes her into Ciel and they kiss the two blushes furiously when they pull back, "KIBA!" The person who screamed that wasn't Naruto or Ciel, it was Sasuke, "you are dead meat!"

"Um," Ciel and Naruto just stare at each other, _his lips where kind of soft,_ Naruto thinks.

"Young masters, my lady, are you two ok?" Sebastian asks looking at the both of them. Sebastian looks at Kiba with discuss for more than one reason.

"Um," Naruto snaps back to reality, "go home you two, I will be back later." Sebastian nods and he carries his master back to Naruto's mansion.

"Ha-ha, Naruto that was pay back!" Kiba says.

"Well here is my pay back," she kicks him in the stomach and he goes flying into the front of the class room.

Iruka walks in, "ok everyone sit down, Kiba what are you doing there, are you ok?!" Kiba is in the board.

"Yeah," Kiba stammers back to his seat, glaring at Naruto the whole time.

"Ok well the teams are, (skipping to team seven) Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke smiles at her, "and Sakura Haruno."

Slam! Everyone looks at Naruto as she slams her head into the table, by the second time Sasuke stops her.

"Yeah I am on the same team as Sasuke – Kun!" Sakura says.

"Your jonin is Kakashi Hatake and Kojima," he says.

The four wait for Kakashi, "where is he?" Naruto mutters.

"He must be held up with something, would you like a snack?" Kojima asks her.

"Yes, thank you."

"Would either of you like a snack, I can get something that isn't sweet for you Sasuke," Kojima says.

Sasuke nods, "yes please thanks," Sakura says.

He hands all of them tea, a slice of chocolate cake and he hands Sasuke a tomato, "thanks."

"Wow, Kojima this is delicious," Sakura says. Naruto smiles at her, _stupid girl of course it is delicious Kojima is an amazing cook._

After an hour passes Naruto falls asleep on the window. After another hour passes Sakura is asleep on Sasuke shoulder. Kojima walks to Naruto and stands close so if she falls then she won't hit the floor.

Kakashi opens the door, "my first impression," he looks at his sleeping students, "wait are they even awake?"

"No, hang on Kakashi," Kojima shakes Sakura and Sasuke, and then wakes Naruto up.

Naruto rubs her eye and yawns, "You're late."

"My first impression is ok, I guess, met me on the roof," Kakashi leave. Kojima carries Naruto to the roof. "Now tell me about yourselves."

"Like what?" Sakura asks.

"Likes, dislike, dreams, and hobbies, anything like that," Kakashi says.

"You should show us how it done,"' Kojima says.

"Ok I am Kakashi Hatake, you wouldn't be interested in my likes and dislikes, my dreams are none of your business, and I have a lot of hobbies."

They all think, _we only learned his name._

"Ok, why do you start us of, you in the black," he points at Kojima.

"Alright, I am Kojima, I like no love someone very dear to me, and I hate stupid humans. My hobbies are cooking and serving my master, and my dream for the future," he puts his finger on his lips, "that is a secret."

Naruto rolls her eyes at his last comment, _I will have to watch him, _Kakashi thinks, _and what was with the human comment?_ "Ok, now you."

"Alright, you all already know me ask Naruto Uzumaki, 'the demon spawn of Konoha,'" when she says that it surprises them, "I am the half daughter of the nine tails," she really doesn't care who knows and almost everyone knows that anyway but hearing her admit it surprises people. "I love sweets, and people who are very dear to me, I hate people who are afraid of someone because of what they are and who their parents are."

_Well I am guessing she means how people think she will destroy the village because she is the Kyuubi's daughter, she is very blunt about being the Kyuubi's daughter, _Kakashi thinks.

"My hobbies are training, playing chess, and learning about 'things' and my dream for the future is to become the Hokage or the new demon lord."

"Well ok then, next."

"I am Sasuke, I like my sister, and I hate everything else. I don't have a dream, it is a goal, I will kill a certain person and revive my clan," Sasuke says.

_He must be talking about Itachi, _Kakashi thinks, _wait he has a sister?_

_So cool,_ Sakura thinks.

_I wonder if he is talking about him,_ Naruto thinks, "I like you to Sasuke," Naruto says smiling.

_Oh so the rumors are true, Sasuke thinks of her as his little sister._

"Next."

"My name is Sakura," Naruto ignores the rest of what she says because all she talks about is getting Sasuke, Sebastian, or Kojima.

_Well my team is compiled of a possible enemy as my assistant, a demon princess who isn't afraid to admit it, an avenger, and a pink hair fan girl._

"Well you all are very unique, tomorrow we will do our first mission as a team, the bell test, come to the forest and don't eat breakfast unless you want to puke."

Naruto and Kojima go back home, "we are back," Naruto says.

"Hello lady Kitsune, I just made snacks in the study," Sebastian says and they go in to see Ciel reading about ninja techniques.

"I can teach you some moves if you want," Naruto says and Kojima pours her a cup of tea.

"I was just trying to pass the time, now let's finish our game," Ciel says and Sebastian puts the chess board in front of them and they play.

Kojima and Sebastian leave, "they seem to be getting alone," Kojima says as they prepare dinner.

"Yes they are," Sebastian says, "oh we are out of tea already," he says looking in the box.

"I will buy some more, do we need anything else?" Sebastian shakes his head and Kojima goes into town. "I will need all of this please," he buy two page full of different type of tea.

"Kojima," Sasuke says and he stops.

"Oh, hello Sasuke, is something wrong?"

"Do you know where Naruto is, I just went to her house but some women answered the door instead," Sasuke says.

"Oh, I am sorry we moved yesterday, follow me and I will show you her new home. They go back to the mansion.

"This place is bigger than my house," Sasuke mutters.

"Oh Kojima, you brought a guest," Sebastian says.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, and I am just looking for Naruto," he says.

"She is in the study, go down the left hall and it is three doors to your right," Kojima says and Sasuke walks away.

"Is it safe to let that human walk around the mansion unattended?"

"He is lady Kitsune's friend, and her brother according to everyone here, by adoption," Kojima says, "now let's make dinner before they get too hungry."

Sasuke walks into the study, "check mate, I win Ciel," Naruto says.

"Best six out of seven, we shouldn't stop at a tie," Ciel says.

"Oh hi Sasuke, what's up?"

"You moved without telling me and why are the two people who came to the academe walking around here like they live here too?"

"Well they are my guest as long as they are staying in Konoha, and…" Sasuke stops her there.

"You should have said something," he says.

"Sorry well this," and this time Ciel interrupts her.

"Well," Ciel gets up, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive family and you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," he says.

"Well now that we are all acquainted…"

"Would you like to play a game of chess Sasuke?"

"Sure," Naruto gets up and Sasuke sits down. Naruto drags over a different chair and watches them play.

Kojima walks in, "lady Kitsune, lord Ciel, Sasuke, it is time for dinner," they ignore him and continue the game. This is there third game and the last two were ties. Kojima walks to them and looks at the chess board, his takes one of Sasuke pieces and says, "Check mate." No one saw that move except for Kojima, "now it is time to eat." They get up and go into the large dining room and eat. Sasuke leaves after eating and Ciel and Naruto go to bed.

**This is my first cross over and I am probably going to alter the character personality's some too.**

**Hope you liked reading it**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or black butler**

Kojima is getting Naruto dresses, "today is the bell test from Kakashi, and today's breakfast is…."

"I am going to take a bath," Naruto gets herself undressed and walks into the bathroom, and sits in the tub full of hot water with her hair up. She sighs, "I wonder if he is still standing in my room studded."

She puts on a towel and walks out to see Sebastian trying to get Kojima to move, "Kojima, hello?"

"Hi Sebastian," Naruto says and he looks at her in the towel.

"Um lady Kitsune why aren't you dressed," he asks averting his eyes.

"I just took a bath," she looks at Kojima, "Kojima unless you wake up, I am wearing the orange jump suit," Naruto says and Kojima picks up all her cloths and gets her dress.

"Please never wear that thing again," Kojima says holding the towel. Naruto walks to the dining room and eats breakfast with Ciel.

"Now please stay here today," Naruto says and they head to the training ground. After an hour of waiting Naruto falls asleep on Kojima, after another hour passes Sakura is sleeping on the other side of Kojima, and when Kakashi finally gets to the training ground Sasuke is barley awake.

"Hello sorry I am late," Kakashi says, everyone gets up. "Now for the bell test, you will have to take on of my bells," he holds out two, "the one who doesn't get one will fail and have to go without lunch," Sasuke and Sakura stomachs growl, Kakashi looks at Naruto.

"You never said I had to skip it," Naruto says.

"Kojima would you like to help?"

"No thank you, I will just watch," he says and sits on top of the middle post.

"Ok just jump in if you want, and go!" Everyone hides; Sasuke looks around for Naruto until her sees her siting in a tree.

_Let me see, if I can distract him, I got it!_ Naruto makes three shadow clones, one transforms into a small fox, another into Kojima, and he last one just change its hair color to red. The two transformed into red haired Naruto and Kojima walk out.

"What the heck?" Kakashi says and looks at them, "what is that supposed to do I know the real on is," Kakashi looks and Kojima is gone.

"Well now what Kakashi, take the both of us on?" She asks and they attack him. Two fox walks out quickly and quietly, Kakashi destroys the clones and he is missing his book.

"Where is my?" He sees the fox with his book in its mouth, as he walks to it slowly the second one bite the string on one bell, grabs it and runs back into the woods. The other fox drops the book and runs away; Kojima sits back on the post.

"Where were you?"

"Bathroom." Naruto transforms back and is holding a bell in her hand, "Kakashi?"

"Yeah, what is wrong Kojima?"

"You only have one bell."

"What," he looks at his side and figures out what happened, "she is craftier than I thought."

"Kit, I mean Naruto is very crafty," Kojima says.

The timer goes off and Kakashi ties Sakura and Sasuke to the polls, "well I am very disappointed in you two, but this whole thing was about team work! Naruto you get lunch, and Sasuke and Sakura can try again later today," Kakashi says, "and don't share any of the food with Sasuke or Sakura," Kakashi says and he leaves.

After a few minutes pass Naruto gets up and cuts the rope with a kunai, "here, eat before he comes back," she hands them two lunches.

"But Naruto," Sakura says as she takes the lunch.

"If you are hungry when you retake the test then you will only fail again, so just eat, it will be troublesome to get new teammates anyway," Naruto says, they eat.

"I thought I said not to share!" Kakashi screams and comes back in a large poof of smoke.

"Oh, just shut up!" Naruto snaps at him, "you are the one talking about team work, so I am showing team work on worrying about my team, so if anyone gets in trouble that is me, I am the one who broke your stupid rule. Send me back to the academy, I don't care, but quite talking circles around yourself, first it is team work and now it is fend for yourself, make up your mind!"

Everyone is silent, "wow, I told you she would snap," Kojima says to Kakashi.

"Well," he says smiling, probably, "you all pass!" Naruto sighs with relief and leans on the middle post. "Where did all your courage go?"

"I can kill you right now Kakashi, just shut up," Naruto says and gets up, "later," she vanishes and Kojima goes with her.

"Hello Naruto," Ciel says when she walks in playing with her new bell.

"Hi Ciel, I passed the bell test," Naruto says proudly.

"Of course you did lady Kitsune, you are your fathers daughter after all," Sebastian says, "I have your snacks prepared in the study and I took the liberty to put your mail on your desk." Naruto and Ciel go into the study and Naruto looks through her mail.

"Nothing important," Naruto says and sits with Ciel, "ready for out tie breaker?" Ciel smiles and they play until diner, then again after diner until bed.

"My lady, Ciel it is time for bed, and if you don't sleep neither of you will grow an inch," Kojima says and that annoys them.

"Well I am going to bed," Naruto says and walks to her room irritated and Ciel walks to his room.

Kojima follows her and gets her ready for bed, "good night my lady," he says as her walks to the door.

"Wait," he stops, "can you stay in here until I fall asleep," Kojima smiles and sits on her bed.

"I will always be by your side, lady Kitsune, I will stay in here forever if that is what you want," Kojima says and kisses her on the forehead, "now rest." She falls asleep, but Kojima sits on here bed for the rest of the night.

Sebastian looks at Ciel, "is something wrong master?"

"Nothing."

"Naruto are you in position?" Kakashi asks through the radio.

Naruto rolls her eyes, "she is on radio silent," Sakura says holding Naruto's radio.

Naruto walks up to the cat, picks it up, ad starts petting it, "cute, oh you are the one we are looking for too," Naruto says smiling.

"Naruto found the cat," Sasuke says.

"Red ribbon on the right ear?"

"Red ribbon confirmed," Sasuke says and stares at Naruto.

"If I have said this once I have said it a thousand times, if we have an animal mission I can finish them on my own," Naruto says, "and we don't have to make a big fuss of a cat." They go to the Hokage tower and give the cat back to its owner.

"These d ranked missions aren't challenging, give us something harder," Sasuke says out of nowhere.

"He is right; we can do more than this!" Sakura says.

"What no," Iruka says.

"I am sorry but I have to agree with Sasuke and the fan girl, these missions are too easy and boring," Naruto says, "I do harder things for my training warm – up."

"Fine, we can give you a C - rank mission, you are to guide a man back to his village," a man holding a bottle of sake comes out.

"I am going to be protected by these brats?" the man asks and finishes the bottle, Kojima glares at him because he just called his master a 'brat', "My name is Tazuna, master bridge builder and I must return to my country, the Land of Waves. I'm building a bridge there that would change the world and I expect to be there safely even if it means that you give up your life."

"Ok, we will meet at the front gates in fifteen minutes, so we can prepare," Kakashi says and everyone goes home to pack.

Naruto is packing cloths, "and I will need this," she puts her orange jacket in and Kojima stares at her as she packs, "and, um where is it," she looks around her room, "found it," she holds up a picture frame and puts it in her bag.

"My lady, your tea," he puts the cup down, "I can pack for you, you should relax."

"Thanks Kojima," Naruto runs out of her room and into the study to see Ciel looking at the chess board.

"Hello Naruto, ready?" She nods and they continue last night's game.

"Um, Ciel?"

"Yes Naruto, what is it?"

"Why did you come here in the first place, I mean why did you want to meet me in the first place?"

"Well answer my question first, if you are such a big deal to demons and you have your own demon butler, why did you live in that small apartment?"

"Simple, it was for normality, so I could blend in a little, but I just said forget it when you came, now answer my question, check," Naruto says.

"I was bored," Ciel says simply.

**Flash back**

Ciel is doing paper work and Sebastian puts down a cup of tea, "young master is something wrong?"

"I can't concentrate, the paper is boring, the Queen hasn't given us anything to solve, and everything is fairly peaceful," Ciel says. Sebastian laughs quietly, "What is so funny demon?"

"Well, I know a girl who is a lot like you," Sebastian says, "a real prodigy, when she tries and isn't lazy and complaining about how boring something is."

"Who is this girl?" Ciel asks.

"The demon princess, lady Kitsune, but she doesn't live in this dimension," Sebastian says.

"What do you mean?"

"She lives in a place called Konoha; it has ninjas and things like that." Ciel smiles at the thought, "I will make the preparations," Sebastian says.

**End**

"Well I guess that makes sense, it can get boring, but the people here do keep you on your toes," Naruto says, "Check mate, and I am a head by one win."

"Lady Kitsune, it is time for us to leave," Kojima says.

"Leave, where to?"

"We have to escort a bridge builder home," Naruto says, "we will be back in a few weeks."

"Well, Sebastian pack some things for us, we are going too," Ciel says smiling.

"NO, this is a mission not a field trip," Naruto says.

"Well either way we are going, it is very rude to leave your guest alone you know," Ciel says.

Naruto sigh heavily, "fine but if you get hurt it isn't my fault, Sebastian keep an eye on your master," Naruto screams at him. They four go to the meeting place.

"And who are your friends Naruto?"

"Um, well," she sighs, "they are my guests and it is rude to leave guest alone in your house so they want to come with, they will take care of themselves," Naruto says defeated.

Kakashi stares at her, "Naruto, you shouldn't bring guest because they want to come, that is so stupid of you!" Sakura screams at her.

Sebastian and Kojima glares at her, and Naruto looks away, Kakashi walks to her, "demon stuff?"

"What was you first hint?" Naruto asks sarcastically, and irritated.

"Both?"

"Human, demon," she points at Ciel then Sebastian, "they're going to follow us even if you tell them to go back, so just don't."

"They aren't going to kill us are they?"

"Nope, unless you attack or," she looks at Sakura then the two demons glaring at her, "irritate them, very badly… Stop glaring at her baka!" both stop.

After they start walking in silence, Sakura keeps her distance from Naruto but stays close to Kojima, Sebastian, and Sasuke. After they walk for an hour Kakashi, Naruto, Kojima, and Sebastian notice the puddles on the ground. They continue walking until two ninjas come out of nowhere and cut Kakashi to shreds with his chains.

"Kakashi!" Sakura screams in horror, Sebastian walks close to Ciel and Naruto looks for the two ninja.

"Your next," they say to Tazuna, Naruto steps in front of him, "fine we will kill you first then him." They wrap the chains around her and she jumps out of the way and kicks on in the back of the head, Sasuke kicks the other one. Kojima ties them up.

"Good job," Kakashi says.

"Kakashi your alive?!" Sakura says surprised.

"Well of course he is, are you stupid or something, oh never mind I already know the answer," Naruto says.

"Why did you let these children fight if you can fight them instead?!" Tazuna asks him.

"I wanted to see who they are after," Kakashi says.

"And they were after you Tazuna," Naruto says.

Kakashi nods, "this isn't a mission for genin, this is more like an A – rank mission," Kakashi says.

"That is fine with me, you guys can go back if you want but I am seeing this mission to the end," Naruto says smiling, _this will be a piece of cake for me, but let's see if they take the bait._

"I am going to stay and complete the mission with Naruto," Sasuke says, "I can't let my little sister show me up."

"Sister," Ciel asks, "she looks nothing like you. Sebastian, we are going to stay and help as well."

"I am going to help too," Sakura declares.

"Well I guess we are going to complete this mission," Kakashi leads then away. Tazuna tells them all about Gato and how he is building the bridge to help his village, (too lazy to write it all out, sorry).

**I hope you like it. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or Black Butler**

They get off the boat and stat walking to Tazuna's house, Sebastian throws silver knifes into a bush, "what are you doing?"

They look in the bush at the scared white rabbit; Sakura apologizes to it and makes sure it is ok. "Good eye Sebastian," Kojima says and looks up.

"Get down," Kakashi yells he pushes Tazuna down, Sebastian protects Ciel, Kojima protects Naruto, and Sasuke pushes Sakura down. Naruto looks down as Ciel and Naruto are in the air being carried by their butlers, she sees a large sword fly by. When they land the butlers put there young masters down. The sword hits a tree and a man is standing on it.

"Who is he?"

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist," Kakashi says.

"Demon?" Naruto smiles.

Zabuza looks down at Kakashi, "Kakashi of the sharingan, what an honor to meet you, but I will have to ask you to hand over the old man."

"Zabuza are you a real demon?" Naruto asks, "Or do you just have the powers of a demon?"

He looks at Naruto and laughs.

"I don't really care but, it seems like valid question to ask you."

"Everyone, protect Tazuna," Kakashi says.

"Kojima, help him," Naruto whispers and she helps Sakura and Sasuke protect Tazuna.

"Yes my lady," Kojima whispers back.

"This is an order, help Kakashi and Kojima," Ciel says.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian and Kojima take out silver knifes. Ciel walks over to Naruto and she hands him a kunai and he mimics her.

"What are you going to do with silverware?" Zabuza asks laughing.

Kojima and Sebastian throw knifes at him and cut some of his cloths, "Who are you two?!"

Sebastian and Kojima look at each other than smile, "we are just one hell of a ninja and butler," they say together.

"Dear god," Naruto smacks herself, "hey Zabuza!" Zabuza looks at her, "how much is Gato paying you?"

"What does it matter?"

"I will pay you double to join my side," Naruto says flatly.

"Ha," Zabuza appears in front of Naruto and she doesn't flinch, but Sasuke and Sakura make Tazuna and Ciel back up. "And why should I take your word for that?"

"Gato is just going to dump you without paying you, but I can see your potential," Naruto says smiling.

"What do you have in mind kid?"

"My name is Naruto to humans, but to demons I am Kitsune," Zabuza recognizes the name, "and I want you to work for me, if you do I will pay you, give you regular meals, a place to stay in my manor, missions, and you can bring your friend who is watching us from afar too." No one can hear what Naruto is telling Zabuza.

"You have a deal kid," Zabuza says and they shack hands.

"Tazuna, we should get you home now," Tazuna nods and leads them to his house. Everyone goes inside except for Naruto, Zabuza, and Kojima.

"How did you sense Haku kid," Zabuza asks, Haku appears by him.

"Simple I can smell him, I am half fox demon," Naruto says.

"Stop calling lady Kitsune 'kid'!" Kojima says irritated, "call her lady Kitsune or lady Naruto!"

Naruto rolls her eyes, "ignore him when he corrects you on my name. We can finish talking in my room," they all walk into Naruto's room in Tazuna's house.

"Who are you anyway?" He looks at Kojima.

"I am Kojima, butler to lady Kitsune," he bows a little.

"We agree, kid," Zabuza says again.

"Good," Naruto says smiling, "but you can't tell anyone about the deal or about my relationship to Kojima."

Ciel walks in, "you might want to see this; I think I broke the Uchiha."

Naruto smiles, "that is impossible, I have tried and failed," they all follow him and Sasuke is on the floor twitching. "What did you two do to him?!" Naruto asks Ciel.

"Naruto look what your guest did to Sasuke – Kun!" Sakura yells at Naruto.

Naruto looks down, "what did you do to him?"

"Apparently, he is afraid of," Ciel whispers it in her ear.

"Why would you show him _that_, any guy would be scared so that!"

"What did they show him?!" Sakura demands.

"Um, well," Naruto scratches the back of her head, "he saw, um," she looks away blushing, "I can say it out loud." Naruto walks to Sasuke and says, "Get up before I make you."

Sasuke keeps twitching and mumbles something that no one can understand.

"I didn't want to do this," Naruto makes a hand sign and fox ears appear on her head and nine tails appear on her, "see all demons true forms are that scary."

Sasuke gets up, "change back before someone sees you," he looks around the rom.

"One too late," she changes back, "and two I have very little respect for you now," she pats his back the Tazuna's daughter walks in, Tsunami.

"Where is Tazuna and Sebastian?"

"They went shopping for dinner," she says.

"And who is going to cook?" Kojima asks.

"I will be of course," she says blushing.

"May I cook instead?"

"No, you are the guest!"

"I want to though, please?" Kojima asks smiling.

O o-ok," she says blushing.

Kojima make dinner that night and everyone loves it, "this taste amazing Kojima – san," Sakura says.

"I am merely on hell of a cook," Kojima says.

"Kojima has always cooked at home, and refuses to let me in the kitchen anymore," Naruto says.

"Who taught you to cook," Sakura asks.

"I taught myself."

"Sebastian, Kojima, are you two going to eat?" Tsunami asks them.

"We are not very hungry," Sebastian says.

The next day, "hey Zabuza, can you train us some today?" Naruto asks him.

"Why should I?"

"You beat up our teacher, so you get to be his substitute for him until he can train us again," Naruto says smiling like Sebastian.

Sebastian whispers to Ciel, "do I look like that when I smile?"

Ciel whispers back, "yes," he looks at Naruto then whispers, "she does it better than you."

Zabuza and Haku take them into the woods, "ok, I will teach you all how to climb a tree."

"We already know how to do that," Sakura says, Naruto smile at Ciel and he looks away.

"Let me rephrase that, I will teach you how to climb a tree without using your hands, show them how it is done Haku," Zabuza says. Haku nods and walks up the tree, then is hanging upside down from a branch.

"Like this," Naruto is hanging upside down from a branch higher than Haku, "dad taught me this when I was five, and it is easy."

Sasuke runs up the tree and after the first seven steps he jumps back and leaves a foot print in the tree. "Not for everyone."

"Well good luck too you all, I am leaving," Naruto walks away and Ciel follows her, he has no interest in falling off of a tree or trying to climb it using something called 'chakra'.

"I am not need here so I will go with her," Kojima and Sebastian follow their masters.

**I hope you liked it. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto or Black butler**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a lot of test to study for and a science project.**

Tazuna is building the bridge and Naruto, Ciel, Sebastian, and Kojima are watching him. "Shouldn't you be training?"

"I am ahead so I get guard duty, and babysitting," Naruto says looking a t Ciel and Sebastian, "you two should have stayed at the house."

"It is boring there," Ciel says, "and we came here for some fun."

"Then go learn how to climb a tree with the other," Naruto says.

"No thank you," Ciel says.

"Maybe you two can play a game," Sebastian suggests.

"Nope," Naruto gets up, "hey Tazuna, do you need help?"

"Yes!"

"Where do I start?" Naruto asks.

Kojima grabs her arm "you are not allowed to help you are just supposed to watch."

"Well the faster the bridge is completed the less time we have to spend here," Naruto says and sits down by Ciel.

Sebastian and Kojima exchange looks and make a silent truth, "where do we begin?" The two butlers ask together.

"Oh, but Kojima, we are on a mission and we can only sit and watch," Naruto says mimicking his voice.

"I am not on guard duty for him I am supposed to be watching you," Kojima says. Sebastian is waiting for orders, Naruto nudges Ciel.

"Sebastian, this is an order, help them complete the bridge," Ciel says. Sebastian bows; Kojima and Sebastian take off their coats and hand them to their master then start working.

"I told you reverse psychology works on demons just like it does on human," Naruto says.

Ciel nods, "I thought he would have put up a little bit of a fight though."

"Well," everyone looks at the man with an army of men behind him.

"Gato, I presume," Naruto pulls out a kunai and Tazuna runs behind her.

"Yes, now if you and your friends run along then we won't hurt you," Gato says but Naruto knows he is lying.

"I hate people like you, no I hate _humans_ like you," Naruto says and her eyes glow red, "now I will give you a chance to leave with your life or you can stay and die."

Gato starts laughing, "You kill me," he laughs harder, Kojima and Sebastian don't like that he is laughing at her.

Naruto smiles, "your right, why should I sully my own hands with someone as weak as you," Naruto giggles. She looks at Kojima seriously, "you can kill the leader, and the grunts will be a better warm up for me."

"As you wish," Kojima says, he pulls out a knife and Sebastian walks over to Ciel and Tazuna.

"If you don't want to see them die then you might want to close your eyes," Naruto warns then charges in. She throws the one kunai through a guy's head then red chakra surrounds her body. Kojima decapitates Gato and stands in front of Tazuna so he can't see Naruto killing the rest of the men. Naruto uses her tails to stab through a few men's hearts. After she is finished she turns back into her normal form but her cloths are now soaked with blood and he hands are now dyed red, Naruto jumps off the bridge into the water to wash off.

"What happened," Tazuna looks around Kojima and everyone is dead and Naruto is gone, _did she do all that in a few seconds?!_

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asks, she come out of nowhere and appears by Tazuna, she is soaking wet with water and dripping.

"Nothing, but you are soaked you need to change or you will catch a cold," Kojima takes off his coat and holds it out for her.

"No thanks," she pushes it away, "I won't – can't – get sick so I don't need it."

"Put it on," Kojima commands her; she glares at him and snatches it from his hand.

"Fine," she spits at him, but she doesn't leave to change. She undoes her orange bow and unbuttons her shirt and vest letting them fall to the ground, and then slowly she puts Kojima's coat on. She buttons it up then looks at them, "happy?" She asks smiling; Kojima is stun at how far Naruto took this one. "You did order me to change into your coat, it is so warm," Naruto hugs herself and smiles sweetly. Sebastian cleans up the mess Naruto and Kojima made with the fight during the confusion of Naruto changing.

"Kojima?" Sebastian waves his hand in front of Kojima's face, and then snaps a few times.

"He usually stays like that for half an hour or an hour," Naruto says shrugging. Ciel and Naruto sit down as Sebastian and Tazuna start working again. Kakashi comes after a few minutes pass, Kojima snaps back to reality. "Look whose back," Naruto says pointing back a Kojima.

"What happen here?!" Kakashi asks.

"Um," Naruto thinks, "Gato is no longer a problem, and I got wet so Kojima made me wear his jacket so I didn't get sick," Naruto says summing up everything that just happened.

"What," Kakashi says confused.

"Gato is no longer going to attack this village," Ciel says slowly like Kakashi is a total moron.

"What do you mean, did you convince him to join outer side," Kakashi looks at Naruto.

"Nope," Naruto says, "if you want to know then ask Kojima."

Kakashi looks at Kojima, "I took care of him."

"You don't mean that you," Kakashi starts.

"No, I killed him, he threated my young master," Sebastian says, Naruto smiles at him for helping Kojima.

"Naruto they are your guest, watch them better, because I don't want them to become our enemies because he thinks we are a threat to Ciel," Kakashi says.

"I won't, unless you attack him with the intent to kill him, or hold a knife to their heads," Sebastian says smiling.

_Did he just say their heads?_ Kakashi nods, "oh um Zabuza is teaching everyone to climb trees so if you," Kakashi is already gone. "I guess he wanted to help."

After they go back to Tazuna's house Naruto sees Kakashi and Zabuza beat up, "what happened?"

"You teacher thought I was an enemy and attacked me from behind wail I was teaching Sasuke how to climb a tree," Zabuza says irritated.

"Sorry," Naruto says, "he left before I could explain."

"What are you wearing?" Sasuke asks.

"Kojima's coat," Naruto says.

"Take it off."

"I can't."

"Why not," Sasuke asks with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I am not wearing a shirt under it," Naruto says and Kojima holds up her clothes.

Sasuke blushes but the only ones who can see it is Naruto, Kojima, and Sebastian. Sebastian laughs quietly, "Well this is a predicament isn't it."

"Sebastian, shut up," Naruto says, "you are not funny," Naruto walks into her room then walks out in her orange jump suit, "I am glad I packed this," Naruto throw Kojima's coat back to him.

"No," Kojima says and walks away.

"I haven't seen that thing in years," Sasuke says, "why are you wearing it now?"

Naruto shrugs, "to annoy Kojima," Ciel says, Naruto nods a little.

Kojima comes back throws Naruto over his shoulder and takes her into her room; he lays her on the bed and takes off her jacket. He redresses her in a black collar shirt with a red ribbon tied around her neck, black shorts, and black ribbons in her hair. They walk out of the room, Kojima is happier and Naruto looks very irritated.

"Did you have to carry me into my own room?!"

"Yes," Kojima answers simply.

"That is better," Sasuke says, _she isn't wearing any orange this time._

A few days pass and the bridge is completed, "by Tazuna Inari," Naruto waves to then as the walk away.

"By big sister," Inari says.

"You all had better come back and visit," Tazuna says.

"We will," Naruto says then they head back to Konoha.

"I will prepare your afternoon tea," Sebastian says and walks into the kitchen.

"And I will show you two to your rooms, would you like to sleep together or in separate rooms?" Kojima asks Zabuza and Haku.

They are silent, "just give them a room together and prepare the one next door just in case," Naruto says, Kojima bows and leads Zabuza and Haku to their rooms.

"Are you ready?" Ciel asks.

"I am really sorry but I need to do something first, alone," Naruto says and looks upstairs.

"Ok," Ciel smiles a little, "I guess I can try the new technique you taught me."

"Have fun," Naruto goes out the front door and goes to the hokage's office, "hi old man," she greets him.

"Oh, hello Naruto," he jumps then looks at her, "what brings you here?"

"I need some A – rank missions for my guest, anything will due, just give me some that you don't want to send Konoha ninjas on," Naruto says.

"What, why do you need A – Rank missions, have you talked to anyone about this?!"

"Why are you acting to freaked out, I will not be doing these missions," Naruto says calmly.

"I cannot grant your request Naruto," the third says.

She sighs, "then I guess I will have to use _that_, what a pity now you will probably hate me," Naruto says.

"What do you mean?"

"Blackmail of course," Naruto says innocently, "and the biggest one in Konoha, the reason for the Uchiha massacre," Naruto is smiling.

"What do you mean reason?" The third asks nervously.

"Oh, it is very simple, Itachi Killed everyone in the Uchiha clan so war between Konoha and the Uchiha clan didn't break out," Naruto says, "I wonder how Sasuke will take the news," Naruto says and heads for the door.

"Wait," the third screams, "the secret is keep by Itachi's request, how did you learn about it?!"

"I listen when people talk old man, and I was wide awake from the smell of blood coming from the Uchiha compound that night so I can here and I overheard Itachi telling you to keep it a secret," Naruto says. "So what is your choice, give me some A – Rank missions, or let me tell Sasuke the truth," Naruto waits for a second then says, "oh and if I do not come home tonight then Sasuke will be delivered a letter telling him _everything,_ in great detail."

The hokage thinks it over then says, "Ok, here, they will need to leave tonight," he hands her a scroll; she opens it and reads it.

"Ok, this will work, thank you old man, and I am sorry I had to do that," Naruto walks home and when she opens the door three Ciels on Sebastian and Kojima.

Naruto starts laughing, "You mastered the shadow clone no jutsu Ciel, congratulation."

"Lady Kitsune where have you been," Kojima stands straight up but the clones and still hanging on to him.

"Get a mission for Zabuza and Haku," she walks to their room and knocks, "Zabuza, Haku, open the door I have something to give you."

Haku opens the door, "yes Naruto – Sama?"

"Here is mission for you and Zabuza," Naruto hands him the scroll.

"Thank you when do we leave," Haku asks.

"Um, you need to leave tonight."

"Ok, thank you," Haku closes the door. Naruto walks into her study to see Ciel trying to dispel his clones.

"Are you having trouble destroying your creations?"

"No," he says but the clones don't vanish.

"Original Ciel come here," the two Ciels walk up to her.

"I am the real Ciel," one says.

"What are you talking about clone I am the real Ciel," the other one says.

"Sebastian," Naruto call, he walks in after dispelling the six clones that attacked Kojima and himself.

"Yes Lady Kitsune?"

"Destroy the fake Ciel," she points at the two Ciels.

Sebastian throws a knife through the fake and real Ciel shivers, "Yeah the only drawback and extra help that the clones give is that everything they see you will remember," Naruto says.

Ciel and Naruto play chess for the rest of the day.

**A** **few days later**

"Are you serious," Naruto asks Ciel.

"Yes, Grell is a death god that thinks he is a she, and wants to mate with Sebastian," Ciel says.

"And does this," Naruto gets up and does Grell's poses, "Death!"

"Yes, now please stop before you get a chain saw and chase boys around that you think are cute and kill anyone who gets in your way, and start loving the color red," Ciel says.

"The chainsaw is his death scythe right?" Ciel nods.

"Now it is your turn, tell about a mentally insane person you know," Ciel says.

"Ok," she sits down, "um, I guess Neji, he is a boy who looks kind a like a girl with his long hair, he has an obsession with destiny," Naruto says sighing.

"A girl?"

"No, destiny, they thing that says you will do that and this will happen, or something like that," Naruto says, she doesn't know how to explain it.

"Oh, anything else?"

"I think he wants to kill his cousin, but I am not one hundred percent sure yet," Naruto says.

"Grell is worse than this Neji boy, he just needs a haircut and family counseling, Grell need," Ciel is thinking of the right word.

"A strait jacket," Naruto suggests.

"Who needs a strait jacket," Kojima asks and puts down there tea, "todays tea is Lady Gray with red velvet cake," he puts down the two slices of cake. (If you have never heard of Lady Grey tea, it is real tea; I am drinking it as I write this chapter)

"A man named Grell, he is from Ciel's dimension," Naruto says and takes a bit of her cake.

"The Death god," Kojima asks.

"You know him?"

"I meet him earlier today, he asked me if I knew where his 'Bassy' is, what is a Bassy?" Kojima asks Ciel.

"You saw him here?" Ciel asks.

"No I went to London to get the tea and I saw him in town," Kojima says.

"Oh, and Bassy is Grell's nickname for Sebastian," Ciel says, "Go ask him if you want more information on their 'relationship,'" Kojima is already gone.

"Are they dating?!" Naruto asks in disbelief, _a death god and a demon, that will never happen. But could it happen?_

"Grell is stalking Sebastian most of the time," Ciel says.

"Oh, that makes more sense, most demons are stalked because of their looks," Naruto says.

"Are you being stalked by anyone?"

"No, not that I know of anyway, humans here hate demons so it is very unlikely that a human would like me like that anyway," Naruto says.

"Lady Kitsune," Sebastian walks in, "you need to leave in a few minutes for the meeting you teacher called, and can you tell me why Kojima is asking me why I am gay for a death god?"

"Thanks for reminding me, I will be back later," Naruto walks up to Sebastian, "ask Ciel," she leaves.

"I told Kojima to ask you about your relationship with Grell," Ciel says and finishes his tea.

**I hope you liked this chapter. : )**


End file.
